The Six Times I Thought Snowing Remembered
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: The six times I honestly thought Snow or Charming remembered in season one and how I wanted it to go down. Siz shot.
1. Chapter 1

She watched the blonde woman hugging the man

"Who's that?" She asked

"His _wife_" a chill ran up her spine _Regina_ she kept watching the woman hugging the man who was staring at her frowning something wasn't right,

* * *

_"You're a... girl...!" The man cried_  
_"Woman." Snow replied hitting him with a rock_

* * *

_"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?" Snow asked up in the net  
"It's the only way to catch thieving scum." He replied,  
"Aren't you a real Prince Charming!" Snow spat  
"I have a name, you know."  
"Don't care. 'Charming' suits you."_

_"Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If... if you need anything..."_  
_"You'll find me." She said_  
_"Always." He replied_

* * *

"I find it a little suspicious you just now found her" Emma was saying

"Storybrooke is a big town Ms. Swan bigger than you think…"

"She's not his wife" Snow muttered

"Excuse me Dear?" Regina and Emma had turned to her now

"She's not his wife" Snow said louder this time

"Are you calling her a liar Ms. Blanchard?" Regina asked

"No, but you are" I spat and with that I pushed into the room

"Mary Margaret you can't be in here" Dr. Whale said

"Screw you Whale!" I spat moving over to the bed without interruption

"Are you ok?" his eyes met mine still as blue as I remembered

"Yes… do I know you?" He asked

"You did once," I said grabbing his hand he went ridged

"David?"

"That's not his name," I said softly as he came to

"James?" He turned to me relief in his eyes

"Snow?" and we kissed.  
_**I honestly thought they remembered here but oh well please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

There was no way she was doing this alone it was too dangerous with a storm coming in. So he'd followed her it wasn't really stalking it was just making sure she was ok, at least that's what he told himself. But deep inside David knew it was more than that. Mary Margaret hurried along at a fast clip

"Do you hear that?' She asked the bird

"Your flock" she stopped looking around for what David couldn't conceive maybe the birds as she looked out over the ravine a frown contorted her beautiful features something wasn't right. She set the bird down and moved closer to investigate making David nervous, there was a sudden flash of lightning and Mary Margaret slipped tumbling down into the ravine David after her.

* * *

She was dangling by a root that wouldn't hold her long; already she was starting to slip. David had to act fast grabbing her left hand he pulled her up and over the edge.

"Did you really think I'd let you come out here alone?" He asked her

"You ok?" Mary Margaret nodded

"I'm fine thanks David turned looking out over the ravine as she walk away when he turned back he noticed a green ring on her hand.

* * *

_He watched the fleeing crook his chin was bleeding from when she hit him with a rock and he was furious_

_"Wherever you are I will find you!" He yelled after her not missing her satisfied grin back at him._

* * *

_He was sitting in a prison cell and all seemed hopeless so he uttered his solemn vow_

_"I will find you Snow. I will always find you."_

* * *

_Snow._ He stared after her for a moment frozen thinking back on what he just said he realized what a Charming thing that was to say to his wife even if she didn't remember him. Finally he snapped out of it and followed her

"Where are you going?" He asked her scared for her safety, as he always was being her protector.

"I came to find the flock," she yelled back never slowing her walk

"And I came here to get you before you got hurt!" _A little late for that _James thought

"We have to go!" James yelled as the dark ominous clouds finally broke releasing their torrents of rain.

"No!" She replied picking up the cage and trying to shield the animal with in by wrapping her jacket around it. _Just like Snow. Stubborn._

"Doing this on foot is not the best plan!" James said

"The gate was closed!" Snow said

"I know I saw" James said

"But it's to late we have to go!"

"But- but!"

"_Mary Margaret_ it's not safe we need to get out of here," he said trying to reason with his wife and thanking the Gods he remembered to call her by her cursed name and not her real one.

"Come on he said helping her walk with the cage poorly tucked within her jacket she didn't remember but he did and he was going to make up for lost time by protecting her no matter what starting _now_.

_**I didn't even know I had a useable moment where he could've flashed until I rewatched the clip trying to get the diolouge! It was awsome! this one was writen a little better so please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey" Mary Margaret said as she sat on her bed folding laundry while her roommate came in with a sigh good or bad she couldn't tell.

"What happened?"

"Their dad, he showed up." Emma said laying down across the foot of Mary Margaret's bed

"Changed his mind"

"Changed his mind, just like that?" Mary said in disbelief

"He may have had a _little_ nudge" Emma admitted Mary Margaret grinned

"They found their father, that's great." She said

"I wonder what that would be like" Emma said something deep within Mary Margaret gave a violent twist

"Maybe you'll find out, you can't give up," she said

"I don't know giving up maybe the best plan" Emma said another violent twist deep inside.

"I think I need to let go"

"No you don't" Mary Margaret insisted

"Really, if they wanted to know me they wouldn't make it so hard to look" another violent twist Mary Margaret felt desperate for Emma to understand.

"Maybe" she admitted as the desperation inside her rose

"But, maybe there's other reasons maybe there's an explanation" Mary said _maybe they couldn't keep you but they wanted too more than anything in the world._

"If there is it's something crazy," Emma said

"Something even crazier than Henry's theory"

"What's Henry theory?" Mary Margaret asked amused at the thought of whatever fantastical idea the ten year old could come up with to explain his birth mother's parents leaving her.

"Well, that my parent's put me in a _magical _wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them." Emma said with emphasis on the word magical. Mary Margaret laughed

"Who does he think they are?" she asked

"Well for one… _you_" Mary Margaret froze

"_Me_"

"Well _Snow White_" Emma said

"Snow White has a kid!" Mary said clarifying what her roommate had just told her

"Yeah, apparently that book you gave him no exactly the stories in the most traditional sense." Emma said

"I have a kid" Mary marveled turning the idea over in her head then it occurred to her

"You think I'd remember that"

"Yeah you'd think" Emma said

"You do kind of have my chin" Mary Margaret joked but was she joking? _How closely have I looked at Emma before? _She wondered Emma snorted

"I think I need to go get some air," Emma said getting up

"I'm going to go think," Emma said grabbing a manila envelope out a box of her things still left to be unpacked.

"If you're going to be back late I could wait to eat with you," Mary offered

"No don't do that," Emma said

"I'll leave you leftovers," Mary told her noticing for the first time the contents of the box Emma had removed her file from.

"What a pretty blanket" said Mary Margaret noticing the crème colored wool with the name Emma embroidered on it in purple. Emma turned back

"Thanks" She said

"Goodnight" and with that she left. Mary Margaret picked up the blanket and smelled it, it smelled like springtime flowers, and rain and something else…

* * *

_"I can't have this baby now!" Snow cried she head resting on James's shoulder as he rocked her back and forth comfortingly_

_"Doc do something" James pleaded with the dwarf who was dabbing the sweat from her forehead._

_"It's going to be ok" James told her_

_"The wardrobes almost finished just hold on" just then Gepetto came in_

_"It's ready" he said James moved to pick her up as she heard Doc say_

_"It's too late, we can't move her" so in the bed Snow stayed while James sat by her side telling her to push and the finally a baby's first cry. Snow quickly swathed her daughter in her baby blanket as the newborn squalled in her arms she smiled at James who kissed her forehead and then the awful realization_

_"The wardrobe, it only takes one" James looked at her as they heard shouts of dying men outside._

_"Then our plan has failed" said James_

_"At least we're together" but Snow wouldn't give up so easily_

_"No, you have to take her take the baby to the wardrobe"_

_"Are you out of your mind?" James asked her she prayed that he's let his protector instincts be over rid by her pleas._

_"No it's the only way we have to save her" Snow said_

_"No you don't know what you're saying" James said_

_"No I do" Snow insisted_

_"We have to believe that she'll come back for us… we have to give her, her best chance." The look James gave her was so forlorn but he knew she was right he kissed their daughter's forehead_

_"Goodbye Emma" Snow whispered sadly before kissing her daughter's forehead as her husband had and handing him their baby, James kissed her goodbye one last time grabbed his sword looked back at her one last time with Emma crying in his arms and left, it was only then did Snow weep for her daughter._

* * *

Snow shook her head and stared at the blanket in her hands _Emma's blanket… Emma!_ Her eyes flew to the closed door willing her daughter to appear the long twenty-eight years was over and Emma was back Snow had been right all a long Emma had come back for them.

_**OK didn't we ALL flip out when she smelled the blanket and were like: "SNOW REMEMBERS BUST OUT THE SPARKLING GRAPE JUICE!" And then when we found out she didn't remember we were all like: CURSE YOU WRITERS OF ONCE UPON A TIME WHY CAN'T YOU LET US HAVE THIS ONE THING!" And then at the finale we were all like: "YAY! THEY REMEMBER THEY KISSED! BUST OUT THE SPARKLING GRAPE JUICE... AGAIN!" well I was anyway please Review this is my best chapter yet!**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a crazy plan but maybe it could work. David Nolan laid on the couch following Dr. Hopper's directions

"Ok David listen very closely, can you hear me?"

"Yes" David said

"Ok I want you to go back in your memory, back to the last time you and Kathryn spoke" Dr. Hopper said

"I remember"

"Tell me where are you?

"In my bedroom" David said

"When?" The doctor asked

"The night she left" David said

"Keep going" the doctor encouraged

"I called her on her cell" David said

"And what did you talk about?"

"She said that she realized she needed to start a new life, without me she thought Mary Margaret and I should be together." David said

"And how did that conversation end?" Dr. Hopper asked

"She said she was hurt, she wanted me to be happy"

"And do you remember anything after that?" Archie asked

Yes," David said

"I saw Mary Margaret in the woods"

"And what was she doing there?" Dr. Hopper pressed

* * *

_"You can't kill her!" He insisted to a murderous Snow. Who had him bound to a tree_

_"Really? Watch me" Snow said turning to leave_

_"Don't do it!" He yelled after her._

* * *

James's eye flew open

"What happened?" He asked Dr. Hopper

"I had to wake you up you went to deep into hypnosis" the man (James would figure out who he was later) said

"What did you see?" James sat up regaining his breath

"_Snow_" he whispered

"What?" Dr. Hopper asked

"Tell me David I can help you" he said as James scrambled to his feet and grabbed his coat

"David, David tell me what did you see I can help you!" The man (James now recognized as Jiminy Cricket) said

"No you can't" James replied

"But thank you" and with that James ran out of the small office and on to the streets of Storybrooke Maine

"David!" Jiminy yelled after him but the prince didn't turn back he ran to the police station with out stopping his beloved was waiting there and hopefully after true loves kiss Snow would remember and help him find their daughter so the final battle would begin.

_**I was so disappointed in David after all this went down just sayin' any way please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a stupid idea to run but Mary Margaret didn't know what to do everyone thought she killed Kathryn even David! So when she found the skeleton key could open her cell she ran. And was kidnapped and tied up by a crazy man and now Emma as in trouble too Mary Margaret wondered not for the first time that night how everything could've gone so horribly wrong. Just then Emma burst in untying her bounds as she spoke

"It's alright" Emma said taking the gag from Mary Margaret's mouth

"I'm going to get you out of here your going to be ok he can't hurt you anymore" a figure appeared in the hall behind Emma

"EMMA LOOK OUT!" Mary screamed as the man who'd abducted her lunged for her friend knocking over Mary Margaret still tied to the chair in the process. Emma and Jefferson scrambled for Emma's gun that had been dropped while Mary freed herself Emma let out a shout of pain as her attacker grabbed her hair trying to pull her back from the ever-elusive gun it was then Mary Margaret froze.

* * *

_She smiled three months after her wedding and her new life with James was finally beginning Doc was very thorough, Doc was never wrong she should've seen it herself but she'd been to busy lately to notice the changes with in her own body._

_"What happened?" James cried as he burst into their room maybe sending a blue bird to tell the high-strung prince she needed him wasn't the best idea after all._

_"I got news" she said smiling_

_"What is it?" James seemed as calm as he was going to get these days so there was no use dragging this out until he calmed down._

_"We may need a bigger bed" James frowned clearly not understanding her_

_"What?"_

_"Well I'm going to get bigger and after this we'll have years of nightmares to take care of…" She trailed off_

_"You're not making any sense Snow" James said_

_"Oh for the love of the Gods! I'm pregnant James!" She cried his face lit up instantly_

_"Really?" He asked_

_"Yes really I make up a lot of stuff but not this!" Snow said James spun her around in a big circle they could not be happier than they were now._

* * *

_"We have to believe that she'll come back for us… we have to give her, her best chance." Snow said she knew she was asking him to take Emma away from them but it was the only way so with both their hearts braking he did as she asked._

* * *

Snow blinked before she caught of Jefferson and Emma still fighting and finished freeing herself Jefferson threw Emma against a table and grabbed the gun aiming it at Emma he bent to pick up a top hat he'd dropped and put it on.

"Off with his head" He said as Snow looked for something to hit him with so he wouldn't hurt Emma she saw a crow Kay mallet (I have no idea how you spell crow Kay so just go with it) and went for it. Swinging the mallet like once upon a time she had a axe from the dwarf mines against her stepmother's guards she struck Jefferson who stumbled backwards _perfect_ Snow crescent kicked him and sent him through the window behind him.

"You ok?" She asked her daughter

"Yeah" Emma said as they peered down at the ground Jefferson gone his hat still remaining.

"By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?" Emma asked

"I have know idea where that came from" Snow lied as they hurried out of the house.

* * *

"Emma, look!" Snow cried once they were outside Emma jogged ahead before pulling the tarp off the yellow bug and grabbing the keys inside. Snow sighed with relief when Emma held them up.

"So Sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now" Snow said sadly

"Here go" Emma said handing Snow her keys

"You want me to run?"

No, but it's your chose" Emma said

"Just know something running ain't easy I've done my share of it if you go there's no stopping."

"Emma everyone thinks I _killed _Kathryn" Snow said _including your father._

"Mary Margaret you have to believe me, you need to trust me I know it seems impossible but I _can_ get you out of this!" Emma said

"Why is it so important to you what happens to me?" _You don't remember me, you've told me you hate me for giving you up!_

"Because when Regina framed me and you bailed me out I asked you why and you said it was because you trusted me and then when I wanted to leave Storybrooke because I thought it was best for Henry _you_ told me I needed to stay because that's what was best for him, I realized all my life I've been alone, walls up. Nobody's ever been there for me except you. And I can't lose that I cannot lose my family." Emma said

"_Family_?" Snow said touched

"Friends… whatever, you know what I mean" Emma said

"Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" Snow handed Emma the keys as the town clock rang out in the distance

"The arraignment, Regina" Emma said bitterly rushing Snow to the car and flooring it into town.

_**I went a little off cannon with the memories but hey that was fun! please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Margaret sat in her cell crying she heard some one come in they moved over to her cell

"Having a bad day?" Mary Margaret looked up Regina stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked standing up

"I wanted to see you while I can." Regina replied

"What does that mean?" Mary asked

"Simply that the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one, then you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good and I will never have to see you again. I want to enjoy this while I still can."

"Enjoy what?"

"Justice" Regina smirked

"_Justice_? Watching a _innocent_ suffer?"

"You've always seen yourself that way haven't you? _Innocent_." Regina spat the word out like it was poison.

"I am innocent, I don't know what this is about I don't know what I ever did to you but whatever it was Regina… I'm sorry… I truly am." Mary said close to tears

"Apology not accepted" Regina smirked

"Please don't do this to me I don't deserve this, I did not kill Kathryn" Mary Margaret said crying now

"Oh I know" Regina said reaching through the bars and caressing the schoolteacher's face. It came suddenly a flash of memory.

* * *

_Her and James walked the beach_

_"How did you do it?" Snow asked referring to how he found her_

_"With this" he said holding up his mother's ring Snow frowned_

_"It's my mother's ring it... led me back to you"_

_"And now" James said standing before her_

_"I never want it off your finger" Snow frowned again as James got down on one knee._

_"Will you marry me?" Snow held out her hand and James slid the ring on her finger and held it up for a moment before turning back to James_

_"What do you think?" James smiled and kissed her passionately_

_"What is it?" He asked as they broke apart seeing the distress on her face_

_"There's the little matter of your father and my stepmother" Snow said_

_"Ah, that… I'm open to suggestions" James said_

_"Here's one" Snow said looking out over the bay at King Gorge's castle beyond_

_"Let's take back the kingdom"_

_"How?" James asked_

_"Like we shall do everything. Together."_

* * *

_Oh my Gods! Emma! James!_ The woman before Snow was no longer just Madam Mayor.

"Stepmother?" Snow started to say but Regina stopped her by grabbing her face

"But you _do_ deserve this." She hissed before leaving, Snow didn't know what to do now reach out to her daughter? Find James? She was numb with shock.

**_I actually already did this one for another story of mine but I changed it a bit I just kept the main diaolog. *Sigh* well it's over... I actually have a new idea for another set of Snowing shots inspired by Celeste. so keep an eye out for it! Thank you all so much for the support!_**


End file.
